onerousfandomcom-20200213-history
Onerous Part II
Onerous Part II is a short action film created by Prof Publications and released on April 7, 2019. It is the second film in the Onerous Series, and the fourth live action project by Prof Publications. The run time is 10:39. Plot Following Aidan Landon's defeat, he leaves Dominic Dummkopf's house and says that he needs to pick up his brother Connor Landon so they can go spend Christmas Eve at their grandparent's house. Dominic sees him off, but not before inviting Aidan to a "Christmas Party" kegger later that night. Aidan is reluctant to accept, but is convinced to go by Connor after hearing their parents arguing. After arriving at the party that night, Connor proceeds to get drunk and places a bet of 200 dollars saying that he and his brother could beat Dominic and his friend Snoek Bluefalcon in an Onerous match. Aidan is unsettled, however the two ending up winning the match against the Ceruleans and retaining their money. Cast * Jay Schwarz as Aidan Landon * Connor Murray as Connor Landon * Dom Garcia as Dominic Dummkopf * Aidan Snoek as Snoek Bluefalcon * Seth Tullos as Seth Bluefalcon * Porter Olsson as Dominic and Snoek's Friend * Sophia Urh as Aidan and Connor's Friend Soundtrack * "Up Hill" by Jay Schwarz * "Hooligans" by Jay Schwarz * "Spike The Punch" by Jay Schwarz & Blake Taylor * "Roadkill" by Jay Schwarz * "Dancypants Lightning" by Aidan Snoek * "Combat" by Aidan Snoek * "Kill The Old" by The League Trivia * Unused footage and angles of shots from Onerous 1 can be seen in flashbacks. * Porter Olsson plays all NPC characters, leading the NPCs in the game's lore to be nicknamed "Porters." * There is an after credits scene showing Connor killing an NPC preforming a dancing emote, including a Wilhelm scream. * The film was shot in 24 frames-per-second yet was rendered in 30 frames-per-second leading to frame duplication during shots that include digital zooms. This likely won't be noticed unless the film is viewed frame by frame. * The idea for Connor wearing a hat and being handcuffed while drunk was not in the script, but was added into the story when the props were found in a storage box while on set. * Dominic's tactical vest adjustment strap broke, causing his vest to be unbuckled for the duration of the film. * Connor's Crimson patch temporarily changes to that of an NPC's during the bloodbath scene. * The events of the match take place in Transylvania, Romania. * During Onerous Part I, the ending conversation between Dominic and Aidan that we hear in the beginning of Part II took place in a trailer. It was retconned in this film that they were talking inside of Dominic's living room. * Onerous Part II was posted to YouTube for 2 minutes before being deleted to rectify an error of misspelled names in the credits. The video was reposted 10 minutes after. Category:Films Category:Onerous Part II